


The Sweetness Of You On My Tongue

by gayunsolved



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Rimming, The author regrets So Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Tyler loves nothing more than the sweet taste of Ethan.





	The Sweetness Of You On My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Drugs and Candy” by All Time Low 
> 
> This is my first published fic and it’s not very good but I do hope you enjoy!

Ethan’s throat worked erratically, desperately trying to control the raspy breaths escaping his lips. 

Tyler eating Ethan out was in no way unusual for them. Tyler indulged often to please his lover, who derived nothing short of euphoria when he was being penetrated in such a unique way. Ethan got eaten out all the time, but this was different somehow.

Perhaps it was in the way Tyler was working. His wide hands were splayed across Ethan’s ass, thumbs holding his cheeks apart to allow him easy access to where Ethan needed him most. Tyler was lapping at the furled skin of Ethan’s hole, teasing it open without pointing his tongue into it yet. After a few moments, Ethan opened up enough for Tyler to slip his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, the taste of which filled Tyler’s senses like a rich wine. Ethan squirmed and groaned at his slow but steady ministrations, but Tyler held him down. This was no different than usual. 

So perhaps it was in Tyler’s words. To the world, Tyler was stoic and of few words, but with Ethan, he went on and on in the same way Mark did perpetually. “Look at you, baby boy,” he muttered against Ethan’s ass, his hot breath a stark contrast with the cool slide of his tongue. “You’re so good for me, opening up so easy, mmhmm. You’re so loose, Eth, just like a whore.” Ethan growled, painfully aware of the fact that Tyler knew exactly how to make him split at the seams. “You’re so sensitive, aren’t you,” Tyler continued, licking deeper into Ethan. There was silence for a moment as Tyler adjusted his position, pressing his nose into Ethan’s perineum. A rough moan was torn from Ethan’s throat, and immediately he could feel Tyler grin against him. “My baby boy,” Tyler cooed, “I love the way you taste. Just like heaven. And how you’re so good, and all for me. You’re my pretty little boy. And only I get to eat your pretty little cunt.” Ethan’s already rough breathing hitched at that one word. Tyler saved that word for when Ethan was the most vulnerable. When he could come undone with just a single touch. That one word, that one word could make Ethan fall apart. Tyler was still talking, mumbling unintelligible words as he licked into Ethan with broad, deep strokes. Tyler was always just perfectly filthy with his dirty talk, keeping Ethan on edge for long periods of time, until he was screaming and crying and begging for release. His words were sharp, but god, his tongue was so smooth as it explored the parts of Ethan no one but Tyler could reach. Tyler’s jaw was aching, but who was he to stop when Ethan was sobbing quietly above him, all words but “please” having slipped away? Ethan’s legs shook where they met Tyler’s splayed hands. His eyes were rolling back in his head. And Tyler was the reason for every little bit of it.

Tyler pulled away from Ethan’s spit-slick ass, satisfied but not sated, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Ethan, just look at you. Your skin is like porcelain, and you’re my little doll. I can play with you and make you mine and you’ll love it. Isn’t that right?” Ethan groaned against the pillow where his face was contorting with pleasure. Tyler took this as agreement. “Yeah, baby boy. You’re so good for me. D’you think you can come just from my tongue in you? Without me touching your pretty little cock?” To emphasize his point, Tyler slipped one hand under his boyfriend to cup his balls, squeezing roughly, eliciting a scream from Ethan. Tyler grinned, despite the degree to which his jaw was aching. Ethan was so strung out, so desperate, that he was pushing back against Tyler, hips forming an unsteady rhythm. Tyler only smiled, finally diving back down to mouth at Ethan’s ass again. The younger man nearly screamed again as his vision went white and he struggled against the urge to drown in the pleasure of his orgasm. Tyler let out a soft groan as Ethan tightened maddeningly around his tongue.   
“Good god, Ethan,” Tyler murmured, face still flush against Ethan’s ass. There were a few moments where neither of them said a word. The only sound was the jagged breathing of the smaller man and the quiet whimpers of his lover jerking himself to completion. It only took a moment, what with all the pretty little noises Ethan was making, before Tyler was spilling over his own hand and their sheets. In his blissed out state, Ethan could barely form a sentence, so he didn’t.   
“Tyler?”   
“Yes, love?”   
“Love you.”   
“Love you too, baby boy. You’re so perfect for me.”   
“Only for you.”   
Ethan got eaten out all the time, but this was different somehow. He couldn’t place it but no matter what it was, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay....I’m a shitty writer, truly. If there are mistakes, let me know. Thanks! I’m working on writing more!


End file.
